


Little Wolf

by WinterBite



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBite/pseuds/WinterBite
Summary: A mercenary reminiscences about her childhood and how she deviated from her dream.
Relationships: Daughter - Relationship, Family - Relationship, father - Relationship





	Little Wolf

A little seven year old girl stood in front of a worn wooden training dummy that was much taller than she was. Her raven black hair fell across her forehead and in front of her striking tawny eyes as she peered up at her opponent with fierce determination, a wooden sword that was fitted for her held tightly in her right hand. Everything was silent save for the gentle, warm Anvil breeze that tousled her hair and whispered through the trees, the midday sun beating down on her. The horses in the stables nearby idly watched the little girl with mild curiosity as she appeared to stand off with the wooden target, nearly jumping when she abruptly disturbed the peaceful silence with a less than intimidating battle cry. Her little arm raised, she began to wail on her ‘opponent’, quietly making a little game out of it as images and scenes raced through her mind. She happily carried on with, what she thought was, practicing her sword arm until a rather large shadow loomed up behind her.

“Keep at it like that and I just might have to replace the dummy sooner than I’d like, Akari…” A low voice rumbled in amusement.

Akari jumped and lowered the sword in her hand as she tilted her head back to peer up at who was standing over her from behind, a bright grin gracing her delicate features. “Papa!” She greeted the man behind her and whirled around to jump into his arms with a giggle, as her father bent his knees slightly to lower himself to easily catch his daughter. 

Her father hiked her up to set her comfortably on his hip and peered down at her with an affectionate smile, love and pride reflecting in his orange-gold eyes which sparkled under afternoon sun. He wore his casual attire today, a loose white tunic and black trousers rather than his typical golden Imperial armor that he wore when on duty; his own shortcut, nut brown hair slightly messy from the gentle breeze that blew around them. With a strong, protective arm wrapped around Akari, he used the other to ruffle her already messy hair as he spoke, “I see you’re putting your gift to good use! Now if only my men fought with such vigor when training…” He rumbled with a chuckle, his gaze idly flicking to the well used training dummy off to the side. 

Akari’s tanned face lit right up and she hefted her little wooden sword into the air as she proudly stated, “I’m practicing to be a soldier just like you when I grow up, papa!” 

Another chuckle rumbled from her father’s chest as he watched his daughter’s enthusiasm to be like him, while he was all for helping her become a soldier when she was older sometimes he wondered if it was right of him and if maybe she was meant for a path different than his own. But for now, he would indulge what his little girl hoped for and help teach her; better for her to at least be able to defend herself than not to begin with. Giving a small shake of his head to rid himself of the questions and doubts that had briefly ran through his mind, he gave Akari another loving smile and replied, “And you’ll grow up to be a strong soldier, if that’s what you choose to stick with when you are older. Your mother would be proud, I know I am.” He pressed a kiss into Akari’s hair and softly sighed, of that he was at least certain of. Her personality already promised a strong will and sharp wit, he had no doubt that wherever her path lead her; she would find success. He leaned back and set his daughter down again and put his hands on her shoulders to spin her around to face the dummy again. “But! If you’re to be a soldier one day, we’re going to have to do something about that stance of yours..and the way you hold your blade, my little wolf.” 

“Mercenary! Quit daydreaming and get your ass in gear, we’re supposed to have this shipment delivered to Solitude by nightfall. You can’t protect us with your bloody head in the clouds…” A voice with a posh accent shook Akari out of her thoughts, a nostalgic look had plagued her sharp features as she eyed the ornate blade she held in her lap while she had let her mind wander. Her head snapped in the direction the voice came from, a pompous Altmer was peering at her with his upper lip curled up in a snarl. The Imperial looked around to see that the caravan was beginning to pack up after their brief break and she had been sitting on one of the chests they needed to move; a Redguard and Nord standing nearby waiting for her to move. Pushing back the unwanted memories that had made their way to the front of her mind, she looked back to the Altmer and offered a lazy smile. “I’ve gotten you this far, haven’t I? Quit your complaining before I change my mind and leave you to the bandits and wildlife. You’re paying me, but the coin isn’t that good.”

The Altmer let out a haughty huff and turned on his heel, waving a hand as he barked out commands to the rest of the group Akari was contracted to escort; it was a job that was a little more honest than the typical dirty work she normally did for others provided the pay was good. The little Imperial woman stood up with a quiet sigh and sheathed her sword, rolling her shoulders as she sauntered alongside with the others; her alert gaze constantly sweeping about for any possible signs of danger. As she walked, a thought whispered through her mind, “What would your father think of you now? Becoming a lowly mercenary rather than the soldier you had hoped to be.” Akari’s stomach felt like it had twisted in on itself for a brief moment and she gave a shake of her head to rid herself of the thought; carefully maintaining her nonchalant expression in case someone was watching.


End file.
